1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support structure for a video appliance, and more particularly to an adjustable support structure for a video appliance which enables forward and backward movement in addition to the angle adjustment of the video appliance in upward, downward, left, and right directions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a support is provided with a video appliance such as a computer monitor, etc. for adjusting the appliance in upward, downward, left and right directions for a user's convenience.
FIGS. 1 to 3 illustrate a conventional monitor support structure in a video appliance. Referring to FIGS. 1 to 3, the conventional monitor support comprises a base 1 for supporting a monitor 5, a boss 1A projected upward from the base 1, a rotatable plate such as a spherically shaped rotatable plate 2, coupled between a lower portion of the monitor 5 and an upper portion of the base 1, for adjusting the monitor 5 to be rotatable in left, right, upward and downward directions, an elongated guide hole 2A, formed at a bottom surface of the rotatable plate 2, for receiving therein the boss 1A, a connecting section 3, inserted in the rotatable plate 2, for enabling the rotatable plate 2 to rotate, and a screw 4, inserted through the boss 1A of the base 1, for fastening the base 1, the rotatable plate 2 and the connecting section 3 together.
The reference numerals 6, 3A, 7 and 8 in the drawings denote a plurality of anti-skid rubber packings attached to the bottom surface of the base 1, a screw hole formed on the connecting section 3, a keyboard, and a desk, respectively.
The operation of the conventional monitor support as constructed above will now be explained with reference to FIGS. 1 to 3.
As shown in FIG. 1, the user adjusts the tilting angle "A" of the monitor in upward and downward directions according to his/her wish in a state that the keyboard 7 and the monitor 5 are positioned at an upper end of the desk 8. As shown in FIG. 2, the user also adjusts the rotating angle "B" of the monitor in left and right directions.
To adjust the tilting angles in left, right, upward and downward directions, as shown in FIG. 3, the boss 1A projected from the upper surface of the base 1 supporting the monitor 5 passes through the elongated guide hole 2A formed on the lower portion of the rotatable plate 2. The rotatable plate 2 coupled to the lower portion of the monitor 5 subsequently rotates in left and right directions around the boss 1A, and the elongated guide hole 2A moves upward and downward from the boss 1A, thereby adjusting the tilting angles of the monitor 5 in upward and downward directions.
The connecting section 3 inserted in the rotatable plate 2 fixes the monitor 5 onto the rotatable plate 2 by fastening the screw 4 with the boss 1A through the screw hole 3A. At this time, an upper surface of the base 1 is in slidable contact with the lower portion of the rotatable plate 2.
Since the monitor 5 assembled as described above is adjustable in left, right, forward and backward directions, it is possible to use the monitor 5 with its rotating and tilting angles properly adjusted.
The anti-skid rubber packings 7 attached to the bottom surface of the base 1 prevents fluctuation of the base 1 against the desk 8.
Although it is possible to adjust the rotating and tilting angles of the monitor according to the conventional support of a video appliance, it is impossible to adjust the distance between the user and the monitor according to the eye sight of the user. Accordingly, the user must submit himself/herself to the inconvenience of shifting the position of his/her seat for a proper adjustment of the distance between the monitor and himself/herself. Also, the keyboard becomes a bar of limiting the working space while the user is performing tasks other than using a video appliance such as reading or arranging documents.